


You'll Always Be A Part Of Me

by TwistedIllusions



Series: Lullabies Go On, They Never Die, That’s How You And I Will Be [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: DADDY KLAUS, Klaus Hargreeves Gets A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves and his daughter Riley, Klaus Hargreeves is a dad, Klaus is a dad, Other, daddy!klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedIllusions/pseuds/TwistedIllusions
Summary: I don't know if this counts as fanart since I'm doing it for my own story...? lolBut here is a drawing I did to accompany my daddy!Klaus stories:What I Never Knew I Always WantedandI Promised That I Would Never Leave YouHere is Klaus Hargreeves and his little girl Riley :)
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Original Child Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves-Katz & Riley Hargreeves-Katz (OC)
Series: Lullabies Go On, They Never Die, That’s How You And I Will Be [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687972
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66
Collections: Klaus is a DAD





	You'll Always Be A Part Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What I Never Knew I Always Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994471) by [TwistedIllusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedIllusions/pseuds/TwistedIllusions). 



> They're so cute I could die lol

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed this art, be sure to check out the stories that accompany it! I'd love to hear from you!! What better way to help jumpstart my urge to work on this series again than an adorable picture like this?! I mean, come onnnnn they're precious!!! lol
> 
> I have been working a lot on my art recently, and have been drawing (nearly) every day as a form of a countdown to The Umbrella Academy Season Two, so if you liked this and would like to see more, check me out on:
> 
> Tumblr: courtneytarynofficial  
> OR  
> Instagram: twistedillusions_art_page
> 
> Who else is excited for Season Two?! :)


End file.
